pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
2000 in literature
The year 2000 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * February 13 - Final original Peanuts comic strip is published * September 24 - The American Family Association begins a year-long attack on Robert Clark Young's novel, One of the Guys, in an attempt to persuade the U.S. Congress to defund the National Endowment for the Arts New books Fiction *Jim Butcher - Storm Front *Isabel Allende - Daughter of Fortune *Reed Arvin - The Will *Margaret Atwood - The Blind Assassin *Louis Auchincloss - Her Infinite Variety *Trezza Azzopardi - The Hiding Place *Iain M. Banks - Look to Windward *Matt Beaumont - e *Raymond Benson - Doubleshot *T. C. Boyle - A Friend of the Earth *Ben Bova - Jupiter *Dan Brown - ''Angels and Demons *Peter Carey - True History of the Kelly Gang *Michael Chabon - The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay: A Novel *Tom Clancy - The Bear And The Dragon *Mary Higgins Clark and Carol Higgins Clark - Deck The Halls *Miriam Cooke - Hayati, My Life *Bernard Cornwell - Harlequin (aka The Archer's Tale) *Patricia Cornwell - The Last Precinct *Mark Z. Danielewski - House of Leaves *August Derleth - The Original Text Solar Pons Omnibus Edition *Ken Follett - Code to Zero *David S. Garnett - Bikini Planet *Amitav Ghosh - The Glass Palace *Myla Goldberg - Bee Season *Linda Grant - When I Lived in Modern Times *John Grisham - The Brethren *Mohsin Hamid - Moth Smoke *Joanne Harris - Blackberry Wine *Elisabeth Harvor - Excessive Joy Injures the Heart (Canada) *Joseph Heller - Portrait of an Artist, as an Old Man *Kazuo Ishiguro - When We Were Orphans *Robert Jordan - Winter's Heart *Barbara Kingsolver - Prodigal Summer *Robert Ludlum - The Prometheus Deception *Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins - The Indwelling and The Mark *Barry N. Malzberg - In the Stone House *Colleen McCullough - Morgan's Run *Alistair MacLeod - Island *Patrick Maher - Candid Confessions *George R.R. Martin - A Storm of Swords *Joyce Carol Oates - Blonde *Robert B. Parker - Hugger Mugger *James Patterson - Roses are Red *Rosamunde Pilcher - Winter Solstice *Giuseppe Pontiggia - Nati due volte *Terry Pratchett - The Truth *Philip Pullman - The Amber Spyglass *Mario Puzo - Omertà *Kathy Reichs - Deadly Decisions *Philip Roth - The Human Stain *J. K. Rowling - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Peter Ruber editor - Arkham's Masters of Horror *Jean-Jacques Schuhl - Ingrid Caven *Christina Schwarz - Drowning Ruth *Michael Slade - Hangman *Gillian Slovo - Red Dust *Zadie Smith - White Teeth *Muriel Spark - Aiding and Abetting *Michael Stackpole - Dark Tide: Onslaught and Dark Tide: Ruin *Domenico Starnone - Via Gemito *Danielle Steel - The House On Hope Street and Journey *Kathy Tyers - Balance Point *Andrew Vachss - ''Dead and Gone'' *Mario Vargas Llosa - The Feast of the Goat (La fiesta del chivo) *Juliet Marillier - Son of the Shadows Drama *David Auburn - Proof *Timothy Findley - Elizabeth Rex *Dusty Hughes - Helpless Poetry *Anne Carson - Men in the Off Hours *Paul Celan - Glottal Stop: 101 Poems by Paul Celan (Translated by Heather McHugh and Nikolai Popov) *Fanny Howe - Fanny Howe: Selected Poems *Pierre Labrie - À tout hasard *Grazyna Miller - Sull'onda del respiro (On the Wave of Breath) *Owen Sheers - The Blue Book *Dejan Stojanović: ** Znak i njegova deca (The Sign and Its Children), Prosveta, BeogradWeb page titled Znak i njegova deca by Dejan Stojanović at the Internet Archive ** Oblik (The Shape), Gramatik, Podgorica, MontenegroWeb page titled http://www.archive.org/details/OblikByDejanStojanovic, Dejan Stojanović at the Internet Archive ** Tvoritelj (The Creator), Narodna knjiga, Alfa, BeogradWeb page titled http://www.archive.org/details/TvoriteljDejanStojanovic, Dejan Stojanović at the Internet Archive ** Krugovanje (Circling), Third Edition (poems added to the third edition), Narodna knjiga, Alfa, BeogradWeb page titled http://www.archive.org/details/Krugovanje3, Dejan Stojanović at the Internet Archive Non-fiction *Peter Ackroyd - London: A Biography *Martin Amis - Experience *Mark Buchanan - Ubiquity: The Science of History *Gerina Dunwich - Your Magickal Cat: Feline Magick, Lore, and Worship *Dave Eggers - A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius *Charles Foster - Stardust and Shadows: Canadians in Early Hollywood * Will Hutton - The World We're In *Lawrence Lessig - Code and Other Laws of Cyberspace *Roger Lowenstein - When Genius Failed: The Rise and Fall of Long-Term Capital Management *Sidney Poitier - The Measure of a Man: A Spiritual Autobiography *Paul H. Ray - The Cultural Creatives: How 50 Million People Are Changing the World *Peter Ward and Donald Brownlee - Rare Earth: Why Complex Life is Uncommon in the Universe *Michael White - Leonardo: the First Scientist *Bruce Wilkinson & David Kopp - The Prayer of Jabez: Breaking Through to the Blessed Life *''The Beatles Anthology'' Births Deaths * January 26 - A. E. van Vogt, science fiction author * January 31 - Gil Kane, comic book writer * February 12 - Charles M. Schulz, 77, creator of the Peanuts comic strip * March 28 - Anthony Powell, British novelist * April 13 - Giorgio Bassani, 84, Italian writer (The Garden of the Finzi-Continis) * August 25 - Carl Barks, 99, illustrator of Donald Duck * September 7 - Malcolm Bradbury, 68, British novelist and critic (The History Man) * October 30 - Steve Allen, comedian, composer, talk show host, author * November 2 - Robert Cormier, 75, young adult fiction writer * November 6 - L. Sprague de Camp, 92, American sci-fi and fantasy author Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Gao Xingjian Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Stephen Gray, The Artist is a Thief * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: John Millett, Iceman * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Jennifer Maiden, Mines * Mary Gilmore Prize: Lucy Dougan, Memory Shell * Miles Franklin Award: Tie: Thea Astley, Drylands; Kim Scott, Benang Canada * Giller Prize for Canadian Fiction: Michael Ondaatje, Anil's Ghost - tied with: David Adams Richards, Mercy Among the Children * See 2000 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Femina: Camille Laurens, Dans ces bras-là * Prix Goncourt: Jean-Jacques Schuhl, Ingrid Caven * Prix Décembre: Anthony Palou, Camille * Prix Médicis French: Armelle Lebras-Chopard, Le zoo des philosophes * Prix Médicis Non-Fiction: Yann Apperry, Diabolus in musica * Prix Médicis International: Michael Ondaatje, Anil's Ghost Serbia * Rastko Petrović Award: Dejan Stojanović, Conversations (Razgovori)Web page titled Rastko Dejan Stojanović United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Margaret Atwood, The Blind Assassin * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Beverley Naidoo, The Other Side of Truth * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Zadie Smith, White Teeth * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Martin Amis, Experience * Cholmondeley Award: Alistair Elliot, Michael Hamburger, Adrian Henri, Carole Satyamurti * Eric Gregory Award: Eleanor Margolies, Antony Rowland, Antony Dunn, Karen Goodwin, Clare Pollard * Orange Prize for Fiction: Linda Grant, When I Lived in Modern Times * Samuel Johnson Prize: David Cairns, Berlioz: Volume 2 * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Edwin Morgan * Whitbread Best Book Award: Matthew Kneale, English Passengers United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize awarded to Quan Barry for Asylum * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry, Eleanor Ross Taylor * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry, Corey Marks, "Renunciation", and (separately) Christopher Patton, "Broken Ground" * Bobbitt National Prize for Poetry, David Ferry for Of No Country I Know: New and Selected Poems and Translations * Brittingham Prize in Poetry, Greg Rappleye, A Path Between Houses * Business Week Best Book of the Year: Roger Lowenstein, When Genius Failed * Compton Crook Award: Stephen L. Burns, Flesh and Silver * Frost Medal: Anthony Hecht * Hugo Award: Vernor Vinge, A Deepness in the Sky * Nebula Award: Greg Bear, Darwin's Radio * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Christopher Paul Curtis, Bud, Not Buddy * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Donald Margulies, Dinner With Friends * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Jhumpa Lahiri, Interpreter of Maladies * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: C.K. Williams, Repair * Wallace Stevens Award: Frank Bidart Other * Finlandia Prize: Johanna Sinisalo Not Before Sunset (Ennen päivänlaskua ei voi) * IMPAC Dublin Literary Award: Nicola Barker, Wide Open *Premio Nadal: Lorenzo Silva, El alquimista impaciente * Viareggio Prize: Giorgio van Straten, Il mio nome a memoria and Sandro Veronesi, La forza del passato References * Literature Category:Years in literature